


One Second Late

by uritaeyeon



Series: Hanahaki Disease AU [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, akigetsu hanahaki au, akigetsu-centered, canon ship numpang lewat dikit, mafuyu is there for some reason, proviolinist!akihiko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: “Aku mencintaimu,” satu kalimat sederhana, diucapkan oleh Murata Ugetsu kepadanya suatu hari, satu tahun lebih setelah Kaji Akihiko memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Hanahaki Disease AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628344
Kudos: 4





	One Second Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: ada dua poin, 1) kirain words-nya sekitar 2k, 2) kirain aku nggak bakal bikin mereka jadi kayak gini

Pohon-pohon berhias lampu _illumination_ banyak menghiasi kota. Pun dengan orang-orang yang mulai ramai berjalan-jalan dan mengambil foto di sana-sini. Beberapa pegawai toko bahkan sudah memakai topi ala santa, diskon-diskon natal mulai ditawarkan untuk menarik pelanggan. Meskipun sekarang belum natal, tapi suasana seperti ini terasa kali natalnya. Apalagi dengan _jingle_ khas natal yang terdengar di beberapa toko.

Akihiko berdiri di depan salah satu pohon tersebut. Mantelnya tebal, syal berwarna cokelat mengalung di lehernya. Hari ini dia ada kencan dengan sang kekasih. Katanya kekasihnya akan datang dalam sepuluh menit dari kantornya, namun sekarang terjebak macet. Alhasil janji yang harusnya ditepati sejak beberapa menit yang lalu malah membuatnya menunggu. Tidak apa-apa sih, toh melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang juga tidak seburuk itu.

Awalnya Akihiko memerhatikan satu per satu orang yang melewatinya, menebak-nebak apa yang orang itu habis lakukan, dari mana, dan akan ke mana. Apalagi jika yang berfoto-foto di dekatnya adalah sebuah pasangan. Dia akan melirik lalu menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, berpikir ‘Pacar? Teman? Saudara?’ lalu tersenyum karena pilihan mana pun sama bagusnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang terkasihmu memang menyenangkan.

Namun lama-kelamaan, pandangan matanya mengabur, Akihiko tak lagi memerhatikan keramaian, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang. Terbang memilih rangkaian dokumen tersimpan di otaknya yang diberi label ‘Murata Ugetsu’. Disortirnya satu per satu, diputarnya rekaman musim dingin yang paling anyar.

_“Aki! Nanti tahun depan kita ke sini lagi ya. Sekalian menonton konser ayahmu seperti tadi!”_

_“Tumben-tumbenan mengajakku liburan ke London.”_

_“’Kan bagus. Aki juga bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu. Lagian kalau di sini aku bisa memeluk lenganmu dengan bebas.”_

_“Kalau itu sih hanya akal-akalanmu saja, mentang-mentang di negara orang.”_

_“Tapi Aki suka, ‘kan?”_

_“Ya suka.”_

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pahit, sudah dua tahun berlalu tapi tetap saja ingatannya masih sesegar dulu. Setiap kalimat, setiap senyum, setiap ekspresi, semua yang Ugetsu lakukan masih bisa diingatnya dengan baik. Fakta bahwa setelah menonton konser natal sang ayah, mereka yang memakai baju dan mantel _couple_ langsung pergi berjalan-jalan dan menikmati kota London pun masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas.

_Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melihat Ugetsu ...._

Sejak putusnya mereka Oktober tahun lalu, sudah setahun lebih Akihiko tidak melihat mantan kekasihnya itu. Kalau dibilang khawatir, memang di sudut hatinya dia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria tersebut. Dia makan dengan baik tidak ya? Bagaimana dengan biolanya? Apa dia akan mengadakan konser? Dia tidurnya nyenyak tidak? Kalau sakit, dia minum obat, ‘kan?

_Apa aku benar-benar meninggalkan musik padanya? Apa aku dan dia masih bisa terhubung melalui musik?_

Akhir-akhir ini Akihiko banyak berpikir. Meskipun dia semakin sering dan semakin rutin memainkan biola, dia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang dia mau. Suara yang dihasilkan biolanya tak seindah dulu. Suara yang dulu selalu terdengar ketika dia berlatih dengan Ugetsu tidak bisa dia temukan lagi. Setiap Akihiko menggesekkan _bow_ biola pada senarnya, otaknya akan tiba-tiba terprogram untuk membuat gerakannya mengikuti permainan Ugetsu—lalu sadar bahwa sang prodigi sudah tak lagi berdiri menemaninya latihan di sampingnya.

Ugetsu, sadar atau tidak sadar, akan selalu memengaruhi biolanya. Dan baru sekarang ini Akihiko menyadarinya. Susah, susah sekali mengusir _image_ Ugetsu dari kepalanya. Sesusah itu ketika dia mendengar sebuah _piece_ dimainkan oleh seorang violinis, yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya adalah ‘Ugetsu bisa memainkan _piece_ tersebut jauh lebih baik dan lebih indah dari orang ini’.

Bukan ‘dia’, dirinya sendiri, melainkan ‘orang lain’—melainkan Ugetsu.

Kontak sang pria masih ada, _ringtone_ yang diatur khusus hanya untuk kontak Murata Ugetsu pun masih belum diubah, tapi sudah lebih dari dua belas bulan lamanya ponselnya tak lagi mendapat kabar ataupun menghubungi kontak tersebut. Foto natal di London yang menjadi ID kontak sang pria juga masih belum diubahnya.

Setiap Akihiko melihat biolanya, setiap Akihiko mendengar _piece_ yang dimainkan oleh sebuah biola, setiap Akihiko berpikir soal musik, dia tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa sosok Murata Ugetsu masih hinggap di kepalanya hingga detik ini.

_Aku merindukannya ...._

Kalau mereka masih bersama ... mungkin orang yang akan Akihiko tunggu bukan lagi orang lain, melainkan sang prodigi yang memakai syal sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya dan mencubit-cubit lengan Akihiko karena sifat jahilnya.

_Mungkin ... aku akan menghubunginya nanti._

Di saat itu pula, secara bersamaan, seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Kekasihnya datang dengan berlari.

* * *

Akihiko membuka jendela balkonnya sedikit, membiarkan asap rokok yang baru dihembuskannya keluar dan tak membuat sesak ruang tengah apartemennya. Ini rokok keduanya, dia janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mulai sekarang, dia tak akan lagi merokok sesering dulu. Jadi itu rokok terakhirnya untuk hari ini.

Malam itu Akihiko tak jadi menghubunginya—ragu, pun takut akan respon yang akan diterimanya. Ponselnya malam itu hanya menampilkan kontak Ugetsu yang belum sempat dikirimkan pesan, dibiarkannya begitu semalaman.

Mungkin nanti—entah kapan—Akihiko akan mengunjungi rumahnya untuk sekadar mengecek. Ugetsu orang yang tidak suka memerhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Dulu ketika dia sakit, Akihiko ada di sampingnya untuk membuatkannya bubur dan mengingatkannya minum obat. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa Ugetsu bisa melakukannya sendiri? Apa Ugetsu bersama kekasih barunya saat ini?

Apa Ugetsu bahagia?

Akihiko sekarang sedang bahagia, jadi dia ingin orang yang dulu dia tinggalkan juga sama bahagianya seperti dirinya.

Terkadang, di setiap untaian doa yang Akihiko panjatkan, masih terselip nama sang pria di sana—mendoakan kebahagiaannya, kesuksesannya, kesehatannya. Walau sudah tak lagi bersama, Akihiko hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk orang itu.

 _Mungkin sore ini aku akan ke sana_.

Awalnya Akihiko berniat menunggu natal untuk mengabari Murata Ugetsu, dengan dalih mengucapkan ‘selamat natal’ padanya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga menemui sang pria lebih awal. Hitung-hitung Akihiko bisa melihat keadaannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, hitung-hitung Akihiko bisa melihat wajah yang diam-diam masih muncul di dalam bunga tidurnya.

Oh iya, baru saja malam tadi dia memimpikan mereka jalan-jalan di London saat malam natal—berdua saja, bergandengan tangan, bercengkerama ria seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Akihiko tersenyum pahit. Ingat dan seratus persen sadar bahwa ketika bangun, dirinya tiba-tiba merasa kesepian, merasa tangannya hampa ingin menggenggam tangan pria di mimpinya. Merasa ingin mengulangi momen-momen itu sekali lagi. Lantas Akihiko menghabiskan setengah jam pagi ini hanya untuk menatap langit-langit.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, Akihiko baru ingat perutnya belum diisi apa-apa selain soda dan satu mangkuk sereal jam sembilan pagi tadi. Dimatikannya rokok ke atas asbak, ditutupnya jendela balkon.

Hendak menyiapkan bahan dari kulkas, saat itu pula bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

_Ding. Dong._

Tidak ada yang janji bertamu, sejauh yang dia ingat. Tidak pula rekan sesama anggota _band_ yang beberapa hari lalu mengujungi rumahnya ketinggalan sesuatu. Pun orang-orang di tim orkestranya tidak ada janji bertemu dengannya hari ini. Jadi siapa?

Dilihatnya dari lubang intip.

Dibukanya pintu cepat saat itu juga.

Sosok pria dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan, syal menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mantel yang menyentuh lututnya, juga kulit yang pucat berdiri di hadapannya. Akihiko tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit dan tulang pipi yang naik, Akihiko yakin Murata Ugetsu sedang tersenyum saat ini.

“Selamat siang, Aki. Apa aku mengganggumu?”

Akihiko refleks menggeleng. Dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilakan sang tamu memasuki rumahnya.

“Tahu dari mana?” tanyanya.

“... Mafuyu. Aki tidak meninggalkan alamat atau kontak apapun, ‘kan. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kontakmu masih sama atau tidak.” Ugetsu menjawab, lalu menarik syalnya ke bawah sedikit, memperlihatkan bibir yang sama pucatnya.

Diam-diam Akihiko sedikit khawatir. _Dia sedang sakit ya?_

“Masuk,” katanya lagi, sembari menyingkirkan dari jalan. Akihiko sedang memikirkan minuman apa yang akan dibuatnya, ketika di saat yang bersamaan, Ugetsu di luar sana menggeleng menolak masuk.

“Di sini saja, hanya sebentar kok.”

Dahi sang pria pirang mengernyit. “Di luar dingin. Sebentar atau tidak, masuk saja. Kubuatkan minuman hangat. Kau sudah makan?”

Ah, keluar lagi sifat khawatirnya.

Ini Ugetsu sih ... otak dan tubuhnya sudah terprogram otomatis.

Ugetsu mengulas senyum tipis, senyum yang akan luput begitu saja kalau Akihiko tak memperhatikan wajah sang pria lekat-lekat. “Belum ... tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.”

Kedua mata sang pemilik rumah mengerjap. Roda gigi di otaknya buru-buru bekerja, memikirkan segala hal yang mungkin akan diucapkan oleh sang tamu ketika sudah setahun lebih ini tak melihat wajah satu sama lain.

_Dia mau bilang apa?_

“Soal ...?”

Ugetsu di depannya terlihat agak ragu, kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel mengayun-ngayun. Matanya melihat sudut kanan bawahnya sebelum akhirnya mulutnya bercicit, “Aku mencintaimu.”

Rasanya telinganya salah dengar. “Apa?”

Ugetsu mengangkat wajahnya, mengatakan kalimatnya tadi dengan suara lebih lantang.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Hah?

Tiba-tiba?

“Aku ... tidak mengerti,” _aku tak mengerti sama sekali? Apa-apaan? Dia ini kenapa?_

Belum sempat Akihiko bereaksi lebih lanjut, Ugetsu buru-buru tertawa. Bukan menertawakan Akihiko, bukan pula menertawakan pengakuannya tadi. Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

“Maaf, kupikir tadi akan berpengaruh. Ah ... ternyata percuma saja. Tidak hilang.”

_Tunggu? Apa? Apa yang berpengaruh? Apa yang hilang? Dia bicara tentang apa sih?_

“Ugetsu—”

“Maaf telah membuang waktumu sia-sia,” Ugetsu menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah lama tak Akihiko lihat, “aku akan pulang. Terima kasih telah membuka pintu.”

Tangannya pria pirang secara refleks terulur, menahan sang tamu yang sudah mulai berjalan tanpa sadar.

“Makan ... siang dulu,” Akihiko mengutuk suaranya sendiri. Bahkan saat mengajak pun tanpa sadar dia terdengar tidak yakin—suaranya memelan sampai ke ujung kalimat.

Namun Ugetsu hanya terkekeh, dilepasnya tangan Akihiko dengan lembut. “Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang saja. _Bye,_ Aki.”

Akihiko hanya mematung, menatap Ugetsu yang makin lama makin menjauh, menatap Ugetsu yang akhirnya berbelok untuk menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, menatap Ugetsu yang ternyata ke sini tanpa membawa mobilnya dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Angin musim dingin berhembus, menusuknya sampai ke rusuk tulang terdalam. Akihiko tak mengindahkan, dia jauh lebih penasaran apa maksud Ugetsu berkunjung hari ini.

Seumur-umur, terakhir Akihiko mendengar kalimat ‘aku mencintaimu’ keluar dari bibir sang prodigi adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka ketika kelas tiga SMA dulu.

_Aku harus bertanya pada Mafuyu soal ini._

* * *

Semalaman Akihiko tak bisa tidur. Satou Mafuyu sama sekali tak membalas pesannya. Jangankan dibalas, dibaca pun tidak. Seluruh teleponnya pun tak diangkat. Dia tidak tahu apa Mafuyu sedang sibuk atau apa, tapi jarang-jarang sekali anak yang akan lulus April tahun depan nanti mengabaikan telepon dari seseorang. Biasanya, jika ada seseorang yang menghubunginya, Mafuyu akan menghubungi orang tersebut balik secepat mungkin. Sedangkan ini, sampai jam sembilan keesokan harinya, ponselnya masih saja sepi tak ada balasan dari anak berambut cokelat itu.

Baru ketika jam hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, sebuah _chat_ cukup panjang datang ke ponselnya.

[Maaf baru membalas. Aku harus berpikir baik-baik sebelum menjawab. Aku juga harus meminta izinnya. Ugetsu-san baik, dia tidak kenapa-kenapa. Katanya kemarin dia ke sana hanya penasaran untuk mengecek sesuatu, juga mengecek keadaan Kaji-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi dia ... aku hanya mengutip apa yang dia tulis ya.

‘Merindukan’ Kaji-san. Itu saja sih. Memangnya kenapa? Kaji-san ada perlu dengannya? Mau kusampaikan? Aku akan ke rumahnya sebentar lagi.]

Akihiko mengembuskan napas panjang. Diketiknya sebuah balasan.

[Bukan apa-apa. Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Saat kemarin dia ke sini, wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku takut dia sakit. Kau mau ke rumahnya? Sampaikan salamku pada Ugetsu. Suruh dia makan banyak, jangan sampai jatuh sakit apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.]

Meskipun rasanya ada yang janggal, untuk saat ini Akihiko memilih untuk tak memedulikannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, mungkin memang dia terlalu berpikir berlebihan.

[Oke, akan kusampaikan.]

Akihiko tak membalas, hanya membacanya.

* * *

Kejadian itu hanya berselang dua hari sebelum latihan _band_ terakhir mereka sebelum hari natal tiba. Setiap orang sudah ada rencana masing-masing, jadi berhubung mereka memiliki satu lagu baru, dan Akihiko sendiri nanti ketika malam natal akan mengadakan konser bersama orkestranya, mereka hari ini memutuskan untuk latihan.

 _Progress_ latihan mereka lumayan ada peningkatan. Lirik lagu memang belum selesai, tapi musik yang Mafuyu buat kali ini terdengar enak sekali dengar. Sang gitaris yang biasanya sangat pilih-pilih dan menunjukkan sisi gampang mengkritiknya saja sampai suka. Berarti lagu mereka kali ini memang bagus. Mafuyu hanya tinggal melengkapi lirik yang sudah dibuat setengahnya.

“Lumayan ya kita hari ini. Beneran mau sampai malam saja? Uecchi katanya ada makan-makan.”

“Iya sih. Sekalian merayakan keterimanya kakakku di perusahaan yang dia incar dari dulu. Jam setengah tujuh aku harus sudah ada di rumah. Jadi paling hanya tiga puluh menit lagi. Maaf ya.”

“Eh, tidak apa-apa. Bagus dong kalau bisa kumpul keluarga begitu. Aku iri.”

“Makanya sekali-sekali pulang. Sudah berapa lama Haruki-san meninggalkan Miyagi?”

Selagi dua orang di sana mengobrol, Akihiko lebih memilih untuk mendekati Mafuyu yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dilihat dari jauh sepertinya dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang, dan ketika Akihiko mendekat, ponsel yang tadi diangkat selevel wajah langsung ditutup ke atas lantai.

“Sibuk sekali,” godanya, lalu duduk di samping sang vokalis. “Siapa?”

“Kenapa memang?” Mafuyu balik bertanya.

“Tidak. Oh, ngomong-ngomong liriknya masih belum selesai juga? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan kepada kami bertiga saja? ‘Kan bisa cepat selesai.”

Mafuyu bergerak, menyesuaikan posisinya supaya lebih dekat. Pemuda yang baru Februari nanti menginjak usia delapan belas tahun itu berbisik. “Tidak bisa. Aku membuat lagu ini khusus untuk seseorang. Dia sedang kesakitan, aku tidak tahu harus mendukungnya dengan cara bagaimana lagi. Aku bujuk dengan segala cara pun, dia tetap tak mau.”

Jantung Akihiko merasa berhenti berdetak sesaat. Entah mengapa dia seperti tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Mafuyu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja wajah seseorang terlintas di benaknya.

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, parau saat dia mencoba membalas ucapan sang vokalis, “... siapa?”

“Rahasia,” Mafuyu menolak menjawab, namun pemuda itu menatap Akihiko cukup lama, seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengirim telepati padanya.

* * *

[Aku kemarin ke rumahnya. Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Kalau Kaji-san penasaran, kenapa tidak langsung menemuinya sendiri?]

[Nanti dia tak suka.]

[Lho, dia ke rumah Kaji-san, ‘kan. Kupikir tidak masalah kalau Kaji-san balik mengunjunginya. Hanya memastikan keadaannya saja, ‘kan?]

[Iya sih, tapi ....]

[Tapi kalau ke sana, Kaji-san jangan berbuat apa-apa ya. Ugetsu-san akhir-akhir ini sedang sensitif.]

[Maksudnya?]

[Ah seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya. Pokoknya, kalau Kaji-san ke sana, aku titip salam. Sekalian juga tolong buatkan makanan kesukaan Ugetsu-san. Setiap aku ke sana dan membuatkannya makan siang, makannya hanya sedikit.]

[Dia sakit?]

[Tidak. Sudah kubilang dia baik-baik saja. Itu ... dia agak kesulitan makan akhir-akhir ini.]

[Mafuyu, kau tidak jago berbohong, kau tahu?]

[...]

[Mafuyu.]

[Maaf, tolong lihat saja kondisinya sendiri. Aku tidak punya hak untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dari ini. Aku takut mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Kupikir ... Ugetsu-san juga sedang menunggu Kaji-san untuk mengunjunginya. Jadi, tolong hampiri dia. Jangan mengatakan apapun, tolong hibur dan bujuk dia. Karena aku tak bisa membujuknya sama sekali.]

Akihiko mengambil mantelnya cepat, seratus persen yakin bahwa Murata Ugetsu kini tidak baik-baik saja.

Kapan terakhir kali Akihiko melupakan motornya dan malah memilih untuk berlari?

Kapan terakhir kali Akihiko tak mampu berpikir sehingga memilih menembus cuaca dingin pada pukul sepuluh pagi?

* * *

Akihiko berdiri layaknya orang bodoh. Mungkin kalau ada yang lihat, sudah dilaporkannya dia ke polisi setempat karena berdiri di depan pintu seseorang selama sepuluh menit dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

Baru ketika dia melirik ada orang yang datang dari ujung jalan, tangannya refleks mendorong gagang pintu.

“Ugetsu.”

Matanya disambut kegelapan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Ini memang siang hari, namun cuaca di luar tak bisa dibilang baik. Seharusnya lampu utama dinyalakan, setidaknya memberikan sedikit keterangan pada rumah kecil tersebut.

“Ugetsu?” Akihiko memanggil lagi. Selagi ditutupnya pintu depan, pria yang Oktober lalu baru berulang tahun ke-22 itu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Dipijaknya anak tangga dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara bising yang akan membuat sang pemilik rumah kaget.

Baru ketika dia sudah menapaki lantai rumah, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ugetsu muncul dari sana dengan sebuah kardus di tangannya.

“Ugetsu?”

_Brak._

Kardus jatuh terlepas, menghamburkan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang Akihiko tahu adalah bunga camellia. Ugetsu di depan pintu menatapnya terkejut, wajahnya pucat seolah-olah baru saja melihat penampakan.

“A-Aki ...,” Ugetsu bertutur kaget, lalu di detik berikutnya dia buru-buru berjongkok, merapikan bunga-bunga tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kardus. Gerakannya baru terhenti ketika kedua lengannya ditahan oleh Akihiko.

“Ini apa?”

Ugetsu membeku tak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk, pun tak sekalipun menggeleng.

“Ugetsu? Kenapa ada bunga di sini?”

Lengan yang Akihiko cengkeram bergetar, sang pemilik masih tetap menunduk—namun kali ini pria itu menggeleng lemah.

“Bukan apa-apa.”

Akihiko menyingkirkan kardus yang menghalangi mereka, membawa dirinya lebih dekat beberapa senti untuk melihat sang pria lebih jelas. “Ugetsu, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja.”

“Mafuyu yang bilang?”

“Tidak ...,” _well_ , Akihiko tidak berbohong sepenuhnya. Mafuyu mengimplikasikan bahwa kondisi Ugetsu tidak sebaik itu, tapi Mafuyu juga tidak bilang bahwa Ugetsu sakit atau apa. “Aku hanya menebak. Waktu kau mengunjungiku tempo hari, wajahmu pucat sekali.”

“Oh ...,” Ugetsu mendengus menahan tawa, kemudian wajahnya mendongak, “kupikir apa. Itu karena dingin. Aku tidak sakit kok.”

Ugetsu menyingkir, berdiri, lalu mendorong kardus tersebut menggunakan kakinya ke samping _kitchen set_. “Aki mau minum apa? Tapi tidak ada apa-apa juga sih—oh, ada jus! Tapi dingin, mau?”

Akihiko membisu, hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang pria yang sekarang sedang mengambil gelas dari kabinet di atas kepalanya.

“Aki?”

“Ugetsu,” perasaannya tetap tak enak, walau orang yang dia temui sekarang ada di depan matanya. Kardus bunga tadi tak bisa begitu saja dia abaikan, bunga-bunga tadi ... kenapa ada bunga camellia di rumah Ugetsu? Dan kenapa Ugetsu membawanya dari kamar mandi?

Matanya melirik sudut ruangan—menatap dua kardus tertutup yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Itu kardus apa? Apa isinya juga sama?

“Ya?” Ugetsu mengambil jus dari kulkas, membuka tutupnya lalu menuangkannya perlahan ke dalam gelas transparan itu.

“Kau sakit?”

Ditaruhnya kardus jus tersebut di samping gelas, tak menoleh pada Akihiko yang berjalan menghampirinya sama sekali, dan dia membalas, “Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan aku tidak—”

“ _Kau sakit?_ ”

Kali ini wajahnya menoleh, menatap Akihiko yang menatapnya khawatir. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ugetsu tahu bahwa seluruh gerak-geriknya, cara bicaranya, kerlingan matanya, tidak akan luput dari perhatian orang di hadapannya. Dia memutuskan untuk melepas topengnya—meski hanya sedikit.

“Iya, iya, aku menyerah. Kondisiku sedang tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bukan berarti—”

“Bunga tadi, kunjunganmu ke rumahku saat itu, apa ada hubungannya?”

Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Akihiko menyukai sifat tanpa basa-basinya. Ugetsu selalu memutar arah pembicaraan mereka sesukanya, sudah dari dulu Akihiko tak terlalu menyukai sifatnya yang seperti ini.

“Oh, bunga tadi. Hmm ya ... begitulah.”

“Jawab yang jelas.”

“Kalau aku jawab, memangnya Aki bisa apa? Ternyata setelah ke rumahmu juga, aku masih belum sembuh. Aku juga tidak tahu harus apa. Kupikir itu benar, tapi mungkin tidak cukup kalau hanya seperti itu.”

Otaknya mendadak tak jalan—atau memang Ugetsu saja yang bertele-tele.

“Ugetsu, bisa pakai bahasa yang lebih dimengerti?” tanyanya, bersamaan dengan gelas jus dingin yang disodorkan kepadanya. Akihiko hanya menyesapnya sedikit, lalu dia menyusul Ugetsu duduk di lantai di samping kasurnya.

Ugetsu masih tak menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada kasur.

“Ugetsu.”

“Aki, aku sudah mencobanya dan percuma. Dari awal—”

“Apa yang percuma? Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?”

“Tidak mau.”

Bola matanya berputar kesal. Ditariknya tubuh sang pria agar bisa memandang mata ke mata saat ini. Gerah—pembicaraan ini hanya ditarik ulur oleh satu orang. “Ugetsu, kau ini kenapa?”

“Aki, tahu penyakit hanahaki?”

Genggamannya pada lengan sang pria mengendor. “Hana—apa?”

“Hanahaki,” Ugetsu menjauhkan diri, “kalau cintamu tak terbalas, nanti kalau batuk, dari mulutmu akan keluar bunga. Aku tidak tahu sih, tapi sepertinya bunga yang keluar melambangkan perasaan orang tersebut. Sebenarnya ... ini bisa sembuh. Tinggal ke rumah sakit dan operasi saja, biaya operasi khusus untuk penyakit hanahaki juga tidak mahal di setiap rumah sakit—atau setidaknya sesuai dengan info yang aku dapat.”

Napasnya tercekat. Otaknya memfilter semua informasi tadi dan hanya terfokus pada satu poin. Jadi Ugetsu sedang mencintai seseorang dan tak terbalas?

“Tapi ... kalau operasi, nanti perasaannya hilang. Ya, bagus sih. Tapi kalau perasaanku hilang, rasanya lebih baik mati dengan mengingat perasaan itu daripada hidup tapi tak ingat apa-apa.”

_Tunggu, jangan-jangan ...._

“Jadi ... kau ke rumahku waktu itu ....”

“Mafuyu sepertinya sudah bilang, aku ke sana hanya mengecek. Tapi ternyata tidak mempan. Aki juga sudah tidak mencintaiku—tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu aku mencintaimu apa tidak. Aku tidak tahu aku mencintai siapa, tahu-tahu suatu hari, dua bulan lalu aku batuk dan satu helai mahkota bunga camellia _pink_ jatuh dari mulutku.”

“Ugetsu—”

“Setidaknya ... hah ... setidaknya aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai. Aku mencari arti bunga tersebut, makanya aku berpikir untuk menemui Aki. Tapi ... ketika melihatmu setelah setahun ini putus kontak, rasanya aku tidak yakin. Jantungku tidak berdetak tak karuan, tapi ....”

“Tapi apa?”

“Rasanya ketika melihat Aki setelah sekian lama aku ingin menangis. Rindu—mungkin. Entahlah.”

“...”

“Tapi kalau aku operasi, kalau itu benar karena aku mencintai Aki, semua perasaanku tentang Aki akan hilang. Dan itu ... itu juga akan menghilangkan memori-memori tentang Aki dan kita berdua. Mungkin aku akan lupa kita pernah berpacaran, mungkin aku akan lupa kita bertemu saat SMA dulu, mungkin aku akan lupa kalau aku pernah mencintaimu. Tapi yang paling aku takutkan adalah, aku takut ... kalau tiba-tiba saja, suatu hari ketika aku terbangun nanti, aku lupa Kaji Akihiko itu siapa. Lebih baik seperti ini saja. Toh aku memang ingin mati sejak dulu.”

Matanya terbelalak. Kaget, namun juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kata-kata yang sudah dia siapkan di ujung lidah tertelan begitu saja. Melihat Ugetsu yang kini malah menawarinya camilan membuatnya dahinya mengernyit tak habis pikir.

“Ugetsu—”

“Uhuk! Uhuk!”

Kali ini Akihiko melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Satu bunga camellia merah muda jatuh dari mulut Ugetsu.

Namun kali ini, salah satu dari helai mahkotanya ternoda oleh darah.

“Ah, sudah sampai di tahap ini rupanya. Aku belum bikin surat wasiat.”

Akihiko menatap sang pria tak percaya.

“Oh iya, tadi mau camilan apa?” Bunga tersebut ditaruh di atas meja, sang pemilik kini malah melenggang ke arah dapur sekali lagi. “Hanya ada—”

“Kau benar-benar tidak ingin operasi? Kalau kau tidak tahu kau mencintai siapa, kenapa tidak operasi sekalian saja? Kalau harus mengorbankan nyawamu seperti itu—”

“Aku hanya ada _potato chip_ , mau? Yang ini rasa bawang putih, yang ini keju—oh, ada yang pedas juga! Mau yang mana?”

Akihiko bangun, melangkah lebar-lebar menuju dapur dan mengurung pria tersebut di antara lengannya.

“Aku serius! Kenapa kau masih bisa bercanda seperti ini hah?!” Akihiko menunggu. Menunggu respon sang pria yang kini malah diam menatapnya. Sedetik, dua detik, lima detik, sepuluh detik, Akihiko masih tak mendapat respon apa-apa.

“Ugetsu ... kumohon bicaralah sesuatu.”

Tangan Ugetsu terangkat, mengelus lembut pipi kiri sang pria di hadapannya.

“Aku harus bicara apa?”

Kesal. _Kesal._ Akihiko tahu Ugetsu selalu seperti ini, tak menjawab dan menghindari masalah, berpikir kalau itu tak berefek apa-apa pada orang lain. Dia tahu, tapi kali ini Ugetsu benar-benar membuatnya tak sabar.

“Aku harus melakukan apa? Aku ingin membantumu, jadi aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau sembuh?”

“Kau bisa mencintaiku?”

Akihiko tak menjawab—lebih tepatnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mulutnya kembali terkunci. Tangan yang tadi mengelus pipi Akihiko kini mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

“Aki, hidup dengan melupakanmu atau mati, itu sama saja. Jika harus seperti itu, lebih baik aku mati tapi masih mengingatmu.”

Akihiko diusirnya pulang.

* * *

Setelah hari itu, Akihiko berusaha menghubunginya berulang kali, pun mengujungi rumahnya. Namun, pintu rumah tak bersedia dibuka. Ingin masuk dengan kunci yang masih dia simpan pun tidak bisa. Ugetsu yang biasa membiarkan pintu tak terkunci kini selalu memasang kuncinya di lubang pintu. Tidak mungkin juga Akihiko mendobrak—yang ada dia dibawa ke kantor polisi atas perusakan properti dan memasuki rumah orang secara paksa.

Ugetsu sama sekali tak memberi kabar. Mafuyu pun tak bisa dihubungi. Ketika ke rumah sang pemuda pun, tak ada yang membukakannya pintu. Bel rumah tak pula dijawab. Bertanya pada kekasih Mafuyu tak membantu apa-apa tatkala dia tahu bahwa Mafuyu memang sengaja menghindarinya _—“Mafuyu selalu ada di rumah, tak ke mana-mana. Baru saja hari ini kami pulang berkencan. Kenapa, Kaji-san? Ada perlu?”_

Kegiatan harian Akihiko menjadi terganggu. Hari-harinya yang seharusnya dia fokuskan pada konser natal malah teralihkan oleh sosok bernama Murata Ugetsu. Latihannya tak fokus sampai-sampai sang konduktor menegurnya dua kali. Akihiko tahu konser sudah di depan mata, tapi kalau dia tak bisa memastikan keadaan dan kondisi Ugetsu, dia masih belum bisa tenang.

Meskipun pada akhirnya konser tersebut berjalan dengan lancar.

Akihiko masih diam di gedung konser bersama semua rekannya, mengevaluasi penampilan hari ini. Konduktor yang seorang laki-laki empat puluhan itu berucap bangga dan lega karena konser berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, apalagi ternyata mereka baru tahu kalau tiket terjual habis dan gedung konser penuh terisi.

Di tengah-tengah kegembiraan itu, Akihiko hanya tersenyum kaku—tak bisa benar-benar menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Evaluasi dilakukan tak sampai setengah jam, mengingat setiap orang juga sudah memiliki rencananya masing-masing dalam melewati malam natal—begitu pun dengan Akihiko. Malam ini kekasihnya datang menonton, dan setelah Akihiko selesai, mereka berencana untuk jalan-jalan dan makan di restoran yang sudah mereka reservasi jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya sempat ingin Akihiko batalkan saja, mengingat hati dan pikirannya juga sedang tak pada satu tempat, tapi dia tak tega. Ini malam natal pertama mereka berdua, apalagi tampaknya kekasihnya itu sangat antusias menunggu hari ini.

Akihiko membereskan biolanya, menyapa rekan-rekannya di ruang istirahat pemain sembari berjalan keluar sebelum akhirnya merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengecek ponsel yang dia simpan di sana selama waktu pertunjukkan berlangsung.

Ada puluhan _chat_ dan sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari kontak bernama Satou Mafuyu.

_Drrt._

Belum sempat dibacanya satu per satu pesan yang muncul di layar ponselnya, sudah ada _chat_ baru yang datang.

[Kaji-san sudah selesai, ‘kan? Cepat telepon aku balik kalau sudah selesai.]

Memiliki firasat buruk, buru-buru diteleponnya sang vokalis.

“Halo, Mafuyu?”

“Cepat ke rumah sakit umum Tokyo sekarang juga,” Mafuyu membalas dengan satu napas tanpa basa-basi.

“Kenap—”

“Ugetsu-san meninggal. Aku di sini bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.”

Ponsel di tangannya jatuh menghantam lantai.

* * *

[Haruki, maaf. Aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu hari ini. Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat.]

...

Akihiko berlari, terus berlari sampai akhirnya sosok Mafuyu yang menunggu di depan rumah duka terlihat olehnya. Mafuyu tak berkata apa-apa, walau wajahnya jelas menyiratkan rasa lelah. Dia hanya menyuruh Akihiko masuk melalui isyarat tangannya.

“ _Ara_? Akihiko-kun?”

Sudah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan ibu Ugetsu ternyata sang nyonya Murata masih sama cantiknya. Hanya saja kali ini riasannya tak ada, matanya sembab dan jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya.

Tuan Murata juga tak jauh bedanya. Dia hanya berdiri, tersenyum, menghampiri Akihiko dan mencengkeram pundaknya lembut, lalu mendekati Mafuyu di luar sana.

Akihiko tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ini terasa tak nyata—terasa seperti mimpi-mimpi yang menghampirinya di setiap malam.

Bahkan ketika dia melirik Ugetsu yang berada di dalam peti pun rasanya baru saja kemarin dia menemui pria itu di rumahnya.

Namun, sekarang Ugetsu terbaring diam di sana. Dikelilingi oleh bunga camellia merah muda yang terlihat sangat cantik padanya. Ugetsu dibalut oleh pakaian yang sangat rapi—sebuah jas berwarna hitam, sama persis dengan pakaian yang selalu dipakainya ketika konser.

Dia indah—indah dengan sangat menyedihkan.

_Sakit._

Kakinya lemas, tak bisa melangkah sedikit pun mendekati peti di tengah ruangan. Seluruh memori-memori bersama dengan Ugetsu langsung terputar di otaknya tumpang tindih—layaknya kaleidoskop. Suaranya, senyumnya, tawanya, semuanya berputar tak berurutan menjadi satu di otaknya.

_“Iya, aku juga mencintaimu.”_

_“Hahaha! Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri, Aki!”_

_“Aki, ugh, apa kau memang selalu sememalukan ini? Sappy.”_

_“Bagaimana? Aku tampan tidak?”_

_“Oh, kalau begitu, aku akan terus tersenyum karena Aki suka senyumanku.”_

_“Hee, permainan biolamu semakin meningkat. Nanti di masa depan ayo berdiri di satu panggung yang sama denganku!”_

Akihiko terduduk lemas, _violin case_ -nya jatuh menyentuh lantai. Baru setelah dia mencoba menyentuh peti Ugetsu, dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Suaranya tak ada yang keluar—matanya memburam tak fokus.

“Aah—ugh ...,”` _kumohon, bangun. Bangun. Maaf, aku minta maaf._

_Tes. Tes._

“Ugh—akkh, uhuk!”

_Tes. Tes._

_Ugetsu ... aku akan melakukan apapun. Bangun ... bangun ... kumohon ...._

_Aku akan mencintaimu ... aku akan mencintaimu ...._

_Aku harus apa? Aku harus apa?_

Tangannya menyentuh ujung peti, mengusapnya tertahan—“Aku di sini ... aku di sini ....”

_“Aki! Nanti tahun depan kita ke sini lagi ya. Sekalian menonton konser ayahmu seperti tadi!”_

Malam natal ... sekarang malam natal persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Janji untuk ke London lagi tak pernah terlaksana, dulu—karena Ugetsu memutuskan hubungan mereka di akhir tahun pertama kuliah—atau sekarang ... karena orang yang mengajaknya kini sudah tertidur tenang.

“London ... ayo ke sana ....”

_Aah bagaimana? Bagaimana ini? Ugetsu ... Ugetsu ..._

Di saat yang bersamaan, tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu ... Akihiko menutup mulutnya—“Uhuk! Uhuk!”

Lalu sehelai hyachinth ungu jatuh tepat melewati sela-sela jarinya ke atas lantai.

Akihiko menatap tak percaya, matanya memandang nanar.

_Bagaimana ini ... Ugetsu ...._

Tangannya terulur, menyentuh satu helai mahkota bunga kecil cantik yang saat ini terlihat menyedihkan di matanya. Bunga yang mungkin di lain hari akan membuat orang yang melihatnya senang, namun tidak saat ini. Seketika itu juga, kata-kata dari artikel yang dibacanya hanya kemarin malam terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

...

[Camellia Merah Muda: menggambarkan kerinduan pada seseorang]

[Hyacinth Ungu: menggambarkan kesedihan, kesakitan, penyesalan, permintaan maaf]

...

[Dari semua kasus penyakit hanahaki yang terjadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa penyakit hanahaki hanya terjadi jika kau mencintai seseorang yang masih hidup. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi jika kau mencintai seseorang atau pasanganmu yang telah meninggal.]

...

Kaji Akihiko meraung pilu, mengisi kesunyian koridor rumah sakit yang hanya didiami oleh lima—empat—orang.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin ada yang heran, berarti kalau rules-nya kayak gitu dan Akihiko kena, Mafuyu harusnya kena hanahaki juga dong? Engga. Karena dari dulu dia nggak pernah berhenti mencintai Yuki, perasaannya masih ada. Jadi pas Yuki meninggal, Mafuyu belum berhenti mencintai dia, dan juga rules tambahan adalah nggak mungkin kena hanahaki dari orang yang udah meninggal, makanya dia nggak kena. Akihiko (dan Ugetsu) kena karena ada masa di mana dia (mereka) berhenti mencintai satu sama lain. Kalau Akihiko sendiri, tanpa dia sadari, sebelum Ugetsu meninggal, dia udah balik cinta lagi sama dia. Walaupun suka sama suka, kalau nggak ngaku/confess, hanahaki-nya nggak akan sembuh.


End file.
